Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a Disney comics character. One of the most popular of the Disney cartoon characters, Donald Duck made his debut in the Silly Symphony cartoon "The Wise Little Hen" on 9 June 1934. His fiery temper endeared him to audiences, and in the 1940s he surpassed Mickey Mouse in the number of cartoons reaching the theaters. Eventually, there were 128 Donald Duck cartoons, but he also appeared in a number of others with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto. His middle name, shown in a wartime cartoon, is Fauntleroy. The original voice of Donald was Clarence "Ducky" Nash, who was succeeded after 50 years by Disney artist Tony Anselmo. A daily Donald Duck newspaper comic strip began on 7 February 1938. Donald Duck has a good heart and always has good intentions. Well, almost always. Actually, it's his second or third intentions that are the good ones, but by the time they surface Donald's already off and running in the wrong direction. He refuses to let anyone or anything stand in his way. It doesn't matter how much humiliation the world dishes out to him, Donald will take it and come back for more. He's a loser, not a quitter, and he'll go down fighting. This is a duck with one short fuse, and an amazing (if unintelligible) command of language, and when things don't go right, he goes ballistic. Yet after the storm is over and the tantrum is through, when faithful Daisy soothes his brow or his conscience finally catches up with him, even Donald can admit that there must be a better way. If only he could figure out what it is. Hot-headed Donald is a little man in a big world that's trying to keep him down. Call it fate, or call it lack of self-control, nothing goes right for this duck: even his best intentions often go awry. Of course, by the time his best intentions surface he's probably already chasing after less noble pursuits. As stubborn as he is temperamental, he won't give in, even when he's up to his beak in trouble. Then watch out. Like a lot of people with a temper problem, he's blind to his own faults but quick to see them in others. He can't understand why life seems so much easier for pals Mickey and easy-going Goofy. It's not fair. Still, Donald will keep struggling to get what he deserves in the world. Favorite sayings: "Oh, yeah?" "Hiya, toots!" "Aw, phooey!" "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" "Nothin' to it!" Other Comic Appearances * Dell Four-Color 517 - "Chip 'n' Dale" - 1953 * Dell Four-Color 636 - "Putty-Put Troubles" - 1955 Cover Cameos Donald appeared on the cover of nearly every issue of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. He did not appear on numbers 5, 8, 608, 617, 622, 676, 689, 696, 703, 704, 705, 706, 707, 708, 709, 710, 711, 712, 713, 714, 720, 722, 727, 733. Other cover cameos: * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 3 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 4 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 5 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 6 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 8 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 Category:Characters Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse